Green Lantern (Guy Gardner)
|Image=Guy Gardner.jpg |Realname=Guy Darrin Gardner |Aliases=Emerald Guardian, Ring Slinger, Warrior |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=American |Base=Oa |Gender=Male |Height=6' 2" |Weight=210lbs |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Greying (Previous Red)) |Marital=Single |Occupation=Green Lantern Honour Guard on Oa, Former Social Worker |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 3 Issue 004}} Guy Gardner is a top member of the Green Lantern Corps, the second one to be chosen from Earth. His sheer willpower, and his complete refusal to back down from any fight, have made him one of the greatest warriors in the universe. This has also given him a notorious reputation in the superhero community as an obnoxious oaf, acting almost like a jingoistic parody of an ultra-macho "red-blooded American male". History Early Life Guy Gardner was born in Baltimore, Maryland to parents Roland and Peggy Gardner. His father was an abusive alcoholic, and frequently beat the young Guy. A bad boy and a criminal, he was constantly going in and out of juvenile hall. After his 18th birthday, his brother finally straightened him out. Guy Gardner went on to graduate a Liberal Arts Major from college, with degrees in both psychology and education. For a time he worked counseling prisoners, before settling into a more permanent job as a gym teacher for children in special education. Green Lantern When the previous Green Lantern of Sector 2814, an alien named Abin Sur crash-landed on Earth, he had to choose someone to replace him shortly before he died. The two most worthy men on the planet to pass his ring on to were Guy Gardner, and Hal Jordan. Hal was chosen because at the time he was closer to the crash-site, becoming the first Green Lantern of Earth almost purely by chance. Guy was kept as a reserve lantern and activated when Hal was out of action. Superhero Service Guy served as a Green Lantern on many occasions and was even a member of the Justice League: but his personality led to constant clashes with other team members, especially Batman and Black Canary. Current Events Guy Gardner now resides on Oa, where he has a ceremonial role as Honour Guard. In this capacity he guards Oa and is treated with respect by the other lanterns. Appearance Guy Gardner appears as an old human male. His hair is usually cut short or in a bowl cut, with some red colour shining through the grey. His Green Lantern outfit takes the form of a green bomber jacket with the corp insignia on the chest. Other Green Lanterns note that Guy's ring seems to almost "leak" energy - even when he isn't generating any constructs there is a constant sizzle of plasma around it, as though his willpower is desperate to exercise itself. Powers Guy posseses no superhuman powers, but with his Green Lantern Ring , he can do many things that a normal human cannot like fly, create solid light constructs, forcefields, and anything the ring and his imagination will allow him to do. Relationships Allies * Green Lantern Corp, a galactic police organisation spread across 3600 sectors. Enemies * The Sinestro Corp, the fear-powered corp founded by an ex-Green Lantern Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Superheroes